1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of fabricating hats, and more particularly, to an improved method of installing a sweat band in the crown of a non-sized hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hat configuration having a sweat band installed in the crown area immediately adjacent the brim area is well known in the art. In hats which are designed to fit a particular head size, the sweat band is typically fabricated from an elongated strip of semi-rigid material, and then stitched to the inner surface of the crown by a special machine in parallel orientation around the entire crown periphery. One size fits all hats are not usually constructed having a semi-rigid band installed in the crown, which further has a leather fabric such as soft cloth (Ultrasuede) or the like, wrapped around a segment thereof so as to provide additional comfort when the hat is worn. This embodiment is usually fabricated by fastening the band around its external periphery to the inner crown surface of the hat by either bonding or riveting, or a combination thereof, and subsequently attaching a segment of soft cloth thereto after the band is secured to the crown. This procedure has disadvantages. The primary drawback associated with the foregoing process is that it is labor intensive. The band must be carefully aligned with the crown when it is secured to the crown surface, often requiring special equipment and/or additional manpower. Another detriment of this manufacturing scheme is the exposed edge between the band and crown surface which remains after final assembly.
The instant invention is directed to the foregoing concerns by providing an improved process of manufacture for hats, wherein the band and fabric may be installed in the crown by a novel rolling process which saves time and expense, while leaving a seamless finish in the area of the soft cloth.